The Blazing Paw
by Gravios
Summary: Seorang Guillotine Cross bernama Sytrand yang memiliki teman seekor monster bernama Eddga, kucing hutan raksasa. perjalanannya dimulai ketika dia mewarisi kekuatan temannya itu saat dia meninggal. perjalanan untuk membalaskan dendam temannya


Di pelosok hutan Payon terdalam, ada seseorang yang bertarung melawan penjaga hutan itu. seorang Guillotine Cross menggenggam sebuah damascus di tangan kanannya dan scimitar di tangan kirinya, dengan berkonsentrasi penuh, dia maju ke arah lawannya yang merupakan seekor monster kucing hutan raksasa, Eddga. "HAAAAHH! Cross Impact!" teriak Guillotine Cross bernama Sytrand itu sebelum menyerangnya. tapi dengan cepat semua tebasan yang dilayangkan ke Eddga berhasil ditepis dengan mudah dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan berbulu "huh! ciat ciat ciat" seru Eddga menangkis semua serangan hit dari Sytrand.

"ughh.. sekali lagi! Cross Impact!"  
"percuma, nak"

lagi lagi Sytrand menyerangnya untuk yang kedua kali, tapi hasilnya sama saja. semua serangan itu dielakkan mentah mentah oleh Eddga. "sudah puas? fuuuhh.." tanya Eddga sambil menghembuskan asap cerutu dari mulutnya. "sigh... baiklah, sudah cukup latihan hari ini. lagipula kita sudah berlatih 4 jam lebih" ucap Sytrand sembari duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Sambil menghisap cerutu pipanya dan juga ikut duduk di samping Sytrand, monster kucing itu berkata "langit sore ini cerah ya"

"sudah, jangan hibur aku"  
"hoo? ada apa? ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?"  
"aku tidak tahu, Eddga... aku hanya bingung sampai saat ini"  
"tentang?"  
"itu..." *garuk2kepala*  
"oooh itu.. sudah kukatakan ribuan kali kan? tidak usah dibahas lagi"  
"ya.. tapi..."

Eddga kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menjauhi Sytrand sebelum dia selesai mengatakan ucapannya sampai selesai. dia mengambil kulit bulu binatang yang mempunyai motif loreng yang sama seperti di tubuhnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sytrand. "kau tahu itu apa?" tanya Eddga. Bingung dengan benda yang diberi olehnya, Sytrand cuma bisa mengerutkan keningnya "kulit hewann?"

"itu kulit ayahku dulu, sebelum beliau dibantai oleh para pemburu bayaran"  
"mengenaskan... kenapa kau baru menunjukkan barang ini kepada ku saat ini?"  
"dan kau masih bertanya apa yang membuat para monster tidak bisa rukun dengan para manusia?"  
"eerr..."  
"asal kau tahu nak, kami para monster dibekali akal dan pikiran, bahkan kami bisa berbicara layaknya mahluk itu. Odin itu maha adil, tapi ada 1 monster yang menyombongkan dirinya. ras manusia"  
"kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"  
"mereka semua tamak, kikir dan kejam. Aku bahkan tahu manusia yang lebih kejam daripada Baphomet"

Sytrand hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab "baiklah, aku paham perasaan mu sekarang. memang kami ini adalah mahluk yang tidak bisa ditebak" Eddga terdiam dan mendekati Sytrand, dia menepuk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang besar dan berbulu lebat itu "aku tidak menyalahkan mu dan tidak menyamakan mu dengan mereka. kau berbeda.. kau unik" ucap Eddga menghiburnya.

"hei Eddga, apa selama ini kau menaruh dendam pada kami kaum manusia?" Sytrand bertanya dengan nada sungkan, Eddga hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "selama mereka tidak memasuki wilayah ku dan selama mereka aman dimata ku. aku tidak akan menyerang mereka"  
"jadi kau bisa menilai orang dari penampilan mereka?"

"berkat insting hewan ku mungkin? entahlah, terkadang aku juga bisa beringas dan tiba tiba menyerang siapa saja dihapadanku. ini cuma satu satunya karunia-Nya yang tidak aku syukuri sebagai seorang monster"  
"dengan kata lain, kau bisa menyerang ku tiba tiba donk?"  
"aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi, kau unik.. aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk menyerang mu atau mengganggu mu"  
"baiklah kau begitu, hari sudah mulai gelap... aku kembali dulu ke kota, dan besok kita bertemu lagi disini pagi pagi sekali"  
"pagi? semangat sekali kau sepertinya. baiklah, bangunkan aku saat kau tiba disini besok. mungkin aku akan terlelap sampai siang hari"  
"hah, dasar pemalas.. baiklah, aku pergi dulu dan sampai jumpa besok"

Sytrand akhirnya pergi kembali ke kota Payon meninggalkan Eddga yang melambaikan tangannya saat mereka berpisah. Dengan secepat kilat, dia menuju kota Payon dan segera tiba di pintu gerbang selatan kota Payon di saat matahari benar benar tenggelam, kemudian dia berjalan di atas jembatan yang menghubungkan gerbang kota dan hutan Payon, lalu dia melihat seorang Stalker perempuan berdiri di samping pintu gerbang, sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya, dan tatapannya terlihat gelisah.

"eeh, itu kamu kan, Arane?" tanya Sytrand dari jauh sambil menunjuk Stalker itu dengan jarinya. langsung dia menoleh ke arahnya dan berteriak histeris "AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG! kemana saja kau seharian ini?" teriaknya khawatir. "aduh.. biasa aja, Arane.. aku hanya pergi berburu di hutan kok" kilah Sytrand. "tapi kan tidak sampai selama ini? apa jangan jangan kau pergi menemui monster itu lagi? aduuh! kalau kau diserang olehnya kau bisa mati!" ujar Stalker bernama Arane itu panjang lebar

"diam! tidak usah ikut campur urusanku"  
"tapi, Sytrand..."  
"tidak usah memperdulikan ku, urus urusan mu sendiri.." *mulaipergi*  
"hiks.. padahal aku sudah menunggu mu daritadi sore disini" *mulainangis*  
"ya ampun.. pakai acara nangis lagi.. udah udah.. aku minta maaf kalau begitu.."  
"aku.. *hiks* akan memaafkan mu kalau kamu meneraktirku makan malam" *ngucekmata*  
"duhh.. modus... baiklah, aku juga lapar lagipula" *ngelus2perutnya*  
"nah... bagus kalau begitu" *nepuktangannya*

saat mereka akan beranjak dan mencari tempat makan malam, tiba tiba mereka berpapasan dengan seorang ranger yang mereka kenal "lho? itu kamu, Muljah?" sapa Sytrand dari belakangnya. Ranger itu langsung menoleh dan menjawabnya dengan angkuh "Muljah my ass, panggil aku Great!" sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. "hadeeh.. oke.. Great.. kamu mau ikut ga makan malam sama kami berdua?" pertanyaan dari Sytrand itu ternyata tidak digubris oleh Muljah, malah dia langsung menyapa si Aranea duluan "ARANE SAYANG! PELUK ABANG DONK ~3~" ucapnya manja, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendekat ke Aranea

"buset.. gw dicuekin..."  
" (* '_') Counter Instict! CIAAATT!" *DUUUUAAGHH*

dengan sigap, Arane langsung menendangnya pas di muka dan terpelantinglah si Muljah sampai nabrak gerbang kota Payon "adududuh.. abang kan cuma bercanda" keluh Muljah yang habis di siksa oleh Arane.  
30 menit kemudian mereka bertiga sudah berada di rumah makan dan sudah menyantap hidangan mereka masing masing. "oh jadi gitu.. aku kira kalian berdua habis kencan" ucap Muljah lega, "tadinya sih maunya begitu, sayang aja Sytrand udah keburu pergi hunting ke hutan" jawab Arane tersipu malu. "hei.. hei.. oh ya, Mul. apa kau tahu monster bernama Eddga?" tanya Sytrand.

"Eddga? oh.. jelas tahu donk, memangnya kenapa?" *nyeruputjuspisang*  
"ah enggak kok, dia itu ternyata monster yang baik ya?"  
"PFFFTTTT!" *muncratsemuajuspisangnya*  
"MULJAH! Sytrand jadi basah semua nih gara gara kamu semprot!"  
"aw..." *nyerbetinmukanyasendiri*  
"baik? nonsense, kau tahu kan bekas luka cakaran di dada ku ini? ya gara gara monster itu"  
"tapi kan..."  
"dengar Syt.. aku sudah mengenal mu sejak lama, dan aku juga sudah tahu dengan hobi mu yang aneh itu. tapi jika sampai temanku ini jadi salah satu dari mereka.. well..."  
"apa maksud mu, Muljah?"  
"kau tahu sendiri kan, Arane? orang ini suka banget berteman dengan monster, tapi ga kusangka kau mau berteman dengan monster yang satu itu, Syt"  
"lebih baik kau jangan dekati monster itu lagi, Syt... mereka itu berbeda dari kita, mereka itu brutal"  
"dan juga tak berotak~ jangan lupa"  
"cih.. ternyata benar apa kata Eddga tadi.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"  
"tunggu dulu! Sytrand!"  
"..."

Sytrand beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan kedua temannya, Muljah hanya bisa diam sementara Aranea pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ingin menyusul Sytrand tetapi Muljah memegang tangannya dan menahannya untuk menyusulnya "sudah.. lebih baik tinggalkan dia sendiri" Muljah menasehatinya, "tapi mul..." Arane menoleh lagi ke arah Sytrand yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu. "sudah.. biarkan saja, tunggu dia sampai tenang dulu. baru kita bicara dan bujuk dia kembali" ujar Muljah, padahal dalam hati dia ingin terlihat cool di depan Aranea "oh yeah, ini kesempatan gw buat ngedekatin si Arane~"

"tapi mul... bukan itu yang aku maksud.."  
"lantas?" *nadaberwibawa*  
"dia lupa belum bayar.. kamu mau nombokin makan malamnya dia?"  
"emaaaakkk..." *nadalemescempreng*

Malam pun berganti subuh, di saat matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Sytrand sudah siap siap untuk berlatih kembali dengan Eddga di hutan Payon. dia pun mulai berjalan ke gerbang kota untuk memulai harinya, dan di saat dia sudah tiba di depan pintu gerbang, dia melihat orang yang sama seperti saat kemarin sore. "lho? Arane? pagi pagi ngapain disini?" sapa Sytrand sekalian bertanya. Stalker itu menjawabnya "aku juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama jika kau bertanya seperti itu pada ku"

"aku mau berlatih kembali di hutan bersama Eddga. protes?"  
"enggak kok... aku cuma mau bilang..."  
"ya aku tahu.. pasti kamu mau bilang 'ati-ati dijalan' sudah.. aku baik baik aja kok" *mulaipergi*  
"bukan... aku mau nagih uang makan malam kemaren, enak aja maen kabur.."  
"oh itu ternyata.. kamu kok inget aja oTL"  
"tapi si Muljah kok yang bayarin, jadi nanti kamu lunasin ke dia. aku cuma ngingetin aja"  
"oh gitu.. makasih sudah ngingetin aku, nona~" *meluncurkehutan*  
"huh.. Sytrand.. Sytrand..." *gelenggelengkepala*

dengan berlari secepat kilat, menerobos ke dalam hutan belantara untuk bertemu dengan teman monsternya "yah, sepertinya tinggal sebentar lagi aku sampai.. yuhuu~" gumamnya gembira. setibanya disana, Sytrand langsung berteriak untuk mengagetkan Eddga yang masih tidur, maklum, Eddga adalah monster kucing yang cukup pemalas "Eddgaaa~ banguunn~ yok latihan~"

tapi teriakannya tiba tiba terhenti saat melihat tubuh Eddga yang terbaring lemas disana dan sudah babak belur seperti dihajar oleh seseorang "EDDGA!" Sytrand langsung mendekati temannya itu. dia menggoyang goyangkan badannya dan berteriak "Eddga! apa yang terjadi padamu! hei.. katakan sesuatu bung..." air matanya mulai mengalir dan Eddga itu tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. tubuhnya sudah dikuliti dan penuh bekas luka tebasan, kedua kakinya pun hilang karena dipotong, bahkan cerutu pipanya pun juga tidak ada di sana.

"oi.. Eddga... bangun..."

"SIAAL! KENAPA?! KENAPAA?!"  
*puk* kepala Sytrand ditepuk oleh tangan Eddga, "EDDGA! KAU MASIH HIDUP?" seru Sytrand yang mulai senang kembali. Eddga hanya bisa mengangguk "siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu? beritahu aku, Eddga!"  
"s... ss... scor..."  
"scor? scor apa? siapa itu?"  
"me.. mere.. ka... scor..."  
"cukup Eddga.. jangan paksa dirimu.."  
"uhuk.. uhueekk!" *muntah darah*  
"Eddga!"

monster itu tidak berkata kata kembali, tangannya yang ada dikepala Sytrand pun jatuh ke tanah dan disitu Eddga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "TIDAAAAAAAKKK!" kali ini teriakan Sytrand sangat keras sampai sampai burung burung di atas pohon itu, semuanya beterbangan. sungguh pagi hari yang tragis untuk Sytrand, kehilangan sahabat yang sudah menjadi temannya untuk beberapa tahun ini. kemudian jasad Eddga terdeformasi berubah menjadi debu debu yang beterbangan ke atas, dan meninggalkan sebuah Flame Heart yang tidak ikut terdeformasi bersama sisa jasadnya

"benda apa ini? rasanya... hangat..." didekaplah benda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, dan tiba tiba Flame Heart itu terserap masuk ke dalam dadanya "ugh.. AARGGHH!" detak jantungnya langsung berdebar debar, nafasnya terengah engah, dan seluruh badannya terasa seperti ditusuk tusuk. "Eddga.. apa apaan ini..." ucapnya lemas sambil menahan semua rasa sakit. kemudian, mulai tumbuh ekor di tubuhnya, telinganya menjadi sedikit lebih panjang dan berbulu, giginya pun menjadi lebih tajam, dan kuku tangannya tumbuh menjadi lebih tajam

"aargh.. ini... apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sytrand kebingungan, dia melihat kedua telapak tangannya. terlihat kuku kuku di jarinya sangat panjang dan tajam, dia akhirnya berjalan ke sungai di dekat tempat itu dan melihat pantulan dirinya disana "AAAAAA! SUDAH JADI APA AKU INI!" dia kaget dan meloncat kebelakang, ekornya mengibas ngibas sendiri dan tidak sengaja terkena kakinya "APA? AKU PUNYA EKOR JUGA?" tambah kaget dia setelah tau dirinya memiliki ekor. "bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika begini... aduh..."

dan berkat kekuatan anehnya, Sytrand bisa mendengar lebih jelas dari biasanya dan dia mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang bernafas di balik pohon dari kejauhan "siapa? siapa itu disana?" tanya Sytrand sambil mengeluarkan damascusnya gemetaran "apa kau yang telah membunuh Eddga?" orang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu lalu keluar dan Sytrand terkejut melihat orang tersebut

"Arane? sedang apa kau disini?"  
"syt..."

(To be continued)  
***


End file.
